Bit's Betrayal
by The-Ultima
Summary: Bit hits his head!!! Then, the Backdraft get him and... (PG for later chapters(Just in case)UPDATED!!!
1. The Hit on Bit

Bitt's Betrayal  
  
By: Ultima  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Okay? Oh, and I got the Idea for this story from Sirusmoe, so DON'T FLAME ME please…  
  
Chapter one: The Hit on Bitt  
  
One gloomy day, Bitt was out in the open watching the view, but then, a giant Whale-King was coming. Bitt thought it was Harry, but was wrong. He just stared at it. Just then, a bat came down and hit him on the head. (Funny, isn't it?)  
  
When he woke up, someone comes and says,  
  
" Mr. Cloud, do you remember me?"  
  
"I know the Mr. Cloud part, but…" Bitt started, "No, I don't know if we have met… Oh, and call me Bitt"  
  
"Well, I'm Altair, your new best friend."  
  
" Really?" Bitt asked  
  
"Really" Altair repeated  
  
"Okay then," Bitt said, "Why am I in this cage?"  
  
" Oh, sorry about that," Altair told him. "Hey, do you remember how to pilot a Zoid?"  
  
"I sure do" Bitt replied  
  
"Okay then" Altair said with an evil grin.  
  
He let Bitt out of his cage. After filling Bitt's head with things COMPLETELY opposite of what he knew before, Altair said,  
  
"Bitt, now that we're best friends, can you do something for me?"  
  
"Name it"  
  
Later…  
  
"Hey Bitt!" a girl said  
  
"Um…Hi" Bitt replied  
  
He quickly looked at his hand  
  
"I'm going to go for a run" He read  
  
"Oh, okay" the girl said disappointed  
  
Later…  
  
"Good job Bitt!" Altair said "Now it's time to start the 2/3 of our plan!" 


	2. The Plan

Bit's Betrayal  
  
By: Ultima  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Okay? Oh, and I got the Idea for this story from Sirusmoe, so DON'T FLAME ME please… (Take note that I'm going to say this every chapter!)  
  
Chapter two: The Plan  
  
  
  
A BIG black Whale-king was on their way to the Blitz Teams' Hover Cargo. It landed ½ mile away. Then, people came out with guns, bombs, and other stuffs. A loud noisy siren came on when the got into the Hover Cargo. The Blitz Team knew they were there! (?) So, they got cloaking devices and stole Liger 0's armor (^_^). Then, they took it to the Whale-King and they were off!  
  
"Oh man…Bit's gunna be mad…" That girl said (Hey, Bit got amnesia, Okay?)  
  
So…  
  
"Hmm…" Altair thought, "That was the 2/3 of our plan…how are we going to make the ULTIMATE armor for this ultimate X??? I KNOW!!! You! Guard! Tell the engineers to make an armor out of all of Liger 0's armor!"  
  
"Yes sir" the guard said  
  
"Then we could wipe the floor with the Blitz team!!!"  
  
2 weeks later… (Hmm…I wonder if the Blitz team is missing Bit?)  
  
"Altair sir! (?) They have finished that armor you wanted" a guard said.  
  
"Good" he replied, "Let me see"  
  
The armor was painted black with Jaeger's (That spelled wrong?) jet packs, Schneider's blades, and Panzer's guns, it's hard armor, the strongest shield the Backdraft group has, and MORE guns including a charged particle cannon. Yes, it IS the ultimate armor, and most armor have a weak spot, but… this one doesn't.  
  
"Very good!" Altair said, "Call for Bit!"  
  
"You rang?" Bit said (always wanted to say that)  
  
"Yes. We are going to challenge the Blitz team. You are going to fight. One on however many Zoids they have."  
  
"WHAT???" Bit replied, "I'm not that good of a pilot!"  
  
"Yes you are" Altair encouraged him "When you woke up in a cage 3 weeks ago what was on your mind?"  
  
"Zoids" He replied  
  
"Exactly!!!"  
  
  
  
Altair came up on the Blitz team's screen.  
  
"I Challenge you in a battle. Battle mode 10,000"  
  
"What's that?" A little boy asked (^_^)  
  
"It's one on however many Zoids you have. No rules on guns. (() You choose where we fight, AND 100 times the regular prize money.  
  
"WHAT???" A man said "WE WILL TAKE IT!!! 


	3. The Battle

Bit's Betrayal  
  
By: Ultima  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Okay? Oh, and I got the Idea for this story from Sirusmoe, so DON'T FLAME ME please…  
  
Chapter three: The Battle  
  
  
  
The man told everyone the news.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" the girl shouted, "We don't even have Bit back yet!"  
  
"But…" the man started to answer, "We have a replacement"  
  
"Who?" some dude asked.  
  
"I'm Harry Champ, a man destined to be king!" Harry said (He said his name!)  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the girl said  
  
"You miss me, sweetie???" Harry said  
  
"Oh yeah, I missed you all right!" the girl replied, "Follow me!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" he said  
  
They went to another room.  
  
"YOU WHAT SOME???? YOU'LL GET SOME!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So…where are we fighting?" the boy said trying to ignore the screams of agony.  
  
"Well…" the man said, "You are the strategist so you pick"  
  
"How about in sector 0183???" (Sorry, didn't want to make a name…)  
  
Later…  
  
"Hey!" the girl said in her gun sniper, "Were is our opponent???"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
Just then, the black Liger 0 came flying through the air.  
  
From inside a Reynos (Is that spelled wrong???) the little boy said "Isn't that LIGER 0?!?!?!?  
  
"Sure is" Bit said  
  
"BIT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!" The girl said  
  
"Hey…how do you know my name???"  
  
"He's in denial," the dude in his Shadow Fox said  
  
"Um…excuse the interruption," Altair said, "But don't you have a battle to win?"  
  
"Oh, yeah…"  
  
(What does the judge say???)  
  
"Liger 0 vs. The Blitz Team,"  
  
The judge said, "Ready…FIGHT!"  
  
(I'm not very good at battle scenes…)  
  
So, as you know, the girl starts firing like crazy (?), and Bit doesn't move. After the smoke is cleared there isn't even a scratch on Liger 0. (Didn't use shield) The Shadow Fox goes up and yells STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!! Bit uses the shield, and the Shadow Fox's arm is damaged. Bit charges the charged particle cannon. Everyone else tries to run. The Gun sniper is slow, so it got hit. (() The cannon got it but only the guns on it's back was damaged. (Grammar error!) It fell!  
  
Bit uses his jetpack to fly towards the Reynos. The he got the blades out and did the 7 Blade Attack. The Reynos was down. As it went down, Bit tackled it and the Reynos landed on the Gun sniper. Bit was still in the air, so he used the jetpacks to go to the Shadow Fox. It tried to shoot Bit, but the armor was too strong. Bit started to open his Panzer guns. Shadow Fox started to run, but could get now where because of his leg. Now Bit started to shoot. Bum BUm BUM!  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over!" The judge said, "And the winner is…Liger 0!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How'd you like it???? Please R&R!!!! 


	4. Bit's New Army

Bit's Betrayal  
By: Ultima  
Chapter Four: Bit's New Army  
=================================================  
"Bit...noooo...! We got to save him...AND WHEN WE DO...I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!!!"  
"Now that'll be something worth seein!" everyone said at once.  
Meanwhile  
"Er...uh...who were they???" Bit said,  
"Um...The Blitz Team...our enemy..." Alter said,  
"Then how did They know my name?"  
"Er...Um..."  
"HOW DID THEY KNOW MY NAME?!?!?"  
No reply...  
Bit started getting furious.  
"TELL ME!!!"  
"..."  
"Fine...Goodbye Alter..."  
"Bit!" Alter started to say, (Hey, he has a heart too!) "Do you really want to know?"  
Just then, the alarm went off.  
"Intruder alert, Intruder alert! Wait...It's the Blitz Team!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Bit..." Alter said, "RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!  
Bit got into the Lieger0 and got out of the Whale King. (He could have went  
with the Blitz Team, but then the story would be over!) When Bit was on the ground  
he witnessed the Whale King explode. 53 of the Zoids And their Pilots escaped  
and followed Bit. They trudged to the city of...  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Ok....It's not done....DON'T WORRY.....BE HAPPY!!! 


End file.
